<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minecraft w/ Friends by eavk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815284">Minecraft w/ Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk'>eavk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minecraft Moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DO NOT REPOST OR COPY TO ANOTHER SITE, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sykkuno placed the beds at opposite ends of the house. Granted, the temporary shelter was only six blocks wide, their beds were just a few blocks apart. </p><p>“Just right click the bed to sleep then we can continue in the morning.”</p><p>“What if I like to cuddle?”</p><p>“Uh, I’m afraid that’s not a feature.” Sykkuno said seriously before bursting into laughter. He could hear Corpse chuckle with him. “I feel like that wouldn’t be very comfortable… with the um, pointed corners and all, uh.”</p><p>Corpse laughed harder, “Awww, you’re right Sykkuno.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband &amp; Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), a lot of friends are mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minecraft Moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minecraft w/ Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>continuation from "Corpse_Husband joined the game." :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sykkuno placed the beds at opposite ends of the house. Granted, the temporary shelter was only six blocks wide, their beds were just a few blocks apart. </p><p>“Just right click the bed to sleep then we can continue in the morning.”</p><p>“What if I like to cuddle?”</p><p>“Uh, I’m afraid that’s not a feature.” Sykkuno said seriously before bursting into laughter. He could hear Corpse chuckle with him. “I feel like that wouldn’t be very comfortable… with the um, pointed corners and all, uh.”</p><p>Corpse laughed harder, “Awww, you’re right Sykkuno.” </p><p>The world shifted to morning again and they both got out of the bed and walked outside. “So, what’s the plan for today?”</p><p>“We can start hollowing out the mountain. Here, I can give you this special shovel and here’s a bunch of food.” Sykkuno rained down dozens of loaves of bread. </p><p>Sykkuno showed him how to use the shovel and how to repair it once the effects wore off. “I’m probably gonna fly around a bit to check up on Tina ‘cause she just started recently too.” Sykkuno dropped some extra materials for Corpse to pick up. “Just type in the chat if you need help with anything. Lily and Abe live nearby and Ash is online right now too! She’s been doing some crazy things lately.” </p><p>“Alright, sounds good.” Corpse walked around the perimeter of the mountain to find a good place to make a hidden entrance. Sykkuno flew up and headed towards Tina’s house.</p><p>“Don’t worry, chat, Corpse will be fine. He has a shovel and everything! I just need to check if Tina’s making that basement for me, you know how it is.” </p><p>Sykkuno flew to Tina’s house and saw Toast was there too. As he got closer he heard their conversation. </p><p>“-what? Uhh, you okay Toast?”</p><p>Toast’s character was silently crouched and walking back and forth across Tina’s house.</p><p>“Umm, did I come at the right time?” Sykkuno asked.</p><p>“Sykkuno! Welcome, welcome. Look, I’ve made some progress.” Tina greeted him.</p><p>“Oh, seems like it’s coming along nicely.” Sykkuno walked around her entrance area.</p><p>“Yup, it’s just one floor right now though, still don’t know if that basement will work in this space if I’ll be honest.”</p><p>“It’s alright Tina, I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Sykkuno walked inside and Tina gave him a small house tour. The first level was done, but it looked like she was gonna make it two stories. There was a waterfall feature on the side and they used it to go back down to the ground below her house.</p><p>“So, Sykkuno…” Sykkuno turned around to see Toast crouched creeping up behind him. He forgot he was nearby. “A little birdy told me you and Corpse are… ‘roomies’ now?”</p><p>“Oh- oh yeah, Corpse finally got minecraft running so we’re building a house together because he’s very new to the game.”</p><p>“So am I! Yet you’re leaving me to do manual labor all by myself. You don’t even need another basement!” </p><p>“No, no, Tina, I asked you because I’m confident that you’ll make me an amazing basement. I trust your design and building skills!”</p><p>“Pssst.” Sykkuno turned towards the noise and saw Toast sitting in his boat, “Hop in Sykkuno, take me to your new abode. Introduce me to your new… friend.” </p><p>“Umm, it’s supposed to be a secret base, so…”</p><p>“Ohh, a secret, huh?! What are you and Corpse planning, hmmm?” Toast started rowing his boat in circles around Sykkuno.</p><p>“N-nothing!”</p><p>“Yeah, seems a little fishy to me.” Tina muttered, coming closer to Sykkuno’s character. </p><p>“Guys, there’s really nothing going on!”</p><p>Corpse_Husband: uhhh anyone know how to fish?<br/>
Ash_On_Minecraft: i can help with that! where are u?<br/>
Corpse_Husband: idk lol<br/>
Ash_On_Minecraft: welp</p><p>“Okay, well uh- bye guys, gonna go help Corpse!”</p><p>“Sykkuno get back here!” Toast yelled. “I’m not gonna build you a basement, Sykkuno! You already have-” Sykkuno didn’t hear the rest of Tina’s sentence as he flew away quickly.</p><p>“Okay, guys, let’s head back to the base.” Sykkuno told his chat as he pulled up his map before turning in the right direction. “I didn’t bring back anything for Corpse, what do you guys think he’ll like?” Responses came flooding in. “Oh, a cat? Maybe we can tame one and bring it home for him later. He did say he wanted a petting zoo.”</p><p>Sykkuno flew back to the mountain and saw Ash standing with Corpse at a pond nearby.</p><p>He could hear Ash as he got closer. “Yep, you got it Corpse!”</p><p>“Thanks, Ash.”</p><p>“So, what have you been doing so far?”</p><p>Sykkuno started reading and thanking gift subs and donations as he reached the ground again.</p><p>“Just waiting for my husband to come back home.”</p><p>“Oh! Oh, I didn’t know you were married, congratulations!” Ash jumped as she cheered.</p><p>“Yes thank you, it was all just so sudden- oh there he is now.”</p><p>Sykkuno looked back towards his screen. “Oh, hey guys, sorry I was muted. What’s up?” Sykkuno walked over to the pond. </p><p>“Congratulations Sykkuno! Corpse just told me the big news!”</p><p>“Oh, uh- thanks? Um, what news?” </p><p>“Okay, well I’m gonna go look for Ludwig, bye!” Ash said quickly then started to fly away.</p><p>Corpse walked up to him. “Hi Sykkuno, how’d it go with Tina?” Corpse started to throw flowers at Sykkuno.</p><p>“Um, that was weird. Uh- hey Corpse, it’s going well! I ran into Toast, too. But uh, just a warning, he hasn’t been quite the same since the server restarted… we’re not too sure what’s going on with him just yet.”  </p><p>“Oh yeah, I think I saw him the other day. He just stared at me.”</p><p>Sykkuno laughed, “Yeah, he’s been doing that lately. Well anyways, how’s our base looking?”</p><p>“Imma need some help crafting things to fill it in, but I hollowed it out a lot I think. I also have a pet cow now, but I haven’t named him yet.”</p><p>Corpse brought Sykkuno back to the side of the mountain where he showed him the secret entrance he built behind a waterfall. Corpse left it hollow, but Sykkuno could see he had already made himself a crafting bench and torches from the materials he left him earlier. He praised how fast Corpse was learning then went back outside to their temporary shelter to break it down so he could move their things to their actual base.</p><p>fuslie joined the game.<br/>
Sykkuno: Leslie!!<br/>
Ash_On_Minecraft: hi leslieee<br/>
fuslie: hihi<br/>
fuslie: oh sykkunooo! im done with your basement room!<br/>
Quarter_Jade: wtf really sykkuno another one?????<br/>
TeanaKitten: ….<br/>
Sykkuno: thanks leslie! i’ll check it in a bit<br/>
fuslie: theres two beds as promised!!<br/>
fuslie: for you and corpse :D<br/>
Corpse_Husband: thank you leslie :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i will be fulfilling minecraft content until we (hopefully) get some canon moments! sorry there wasn't as much sykkuno and corpse interacting scenes, i try to be as realistic as possible so it flows better (ex. subtle flirting). i also wanted to bring in more of the friend group because i absolutely love the dynamic within the server and i love all of these streamers! plus, the way they respond and acknowledge corpsekunno is so funny. i also try to include as much references to actual streams as i can and i appreciate everyone who notices the little details!!</p><p>please feel free to comment any cute ideas you have! i want to continue writing in this verse and i'd love some inspiration. so don't be shy! i might just write it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>